Beat
is a robotic bird built by Dr. Cossack for Mega Man as a gift for saving his daughter Kalinka. He serves a support role by either attacking enemies or protecting Mega Man, depending on the game. Functions *In Mega Man 5, Mega Man 6 and Mega Man IV he attacks enemies that appear in the path (he can't attack bosses in Mega Man 6). *In Mega Man 7 and Mega Man 9, he can save Mega Man from pits up to four times. **In Mega Man 7 the item is called Beat's Whistle. Mega Man must save Beat in a area hidden in the part with bees in Slash Man's stage (Scorch Wheel can burn the trees to reveal the area) to be able to use him. He receives 4 Beat's Whistles after this and can buy more later in the shop. **In Mega Man 9 the item is called Beat Call, and is available in the shop from the beginning by 50 screws. *In Mega Man 8 he helps out in the sections Mega Man uses the Rush Jet. He can damage enemies that fly into him and dashes forward when Mega Man fires a charged shot. *In Mega Man and Bass he creates a shield to protect Mega Man. He also protects Proto Man and Duo in Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters. *In the fighting games Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes and Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes, Beat takes the form of a small plane for a short time in the special attack Beat Plane used by Mega Man and Roll. He also combines with Rush, Eddie, and Mega Man/Roll in the special attack Hyper Mega Man/'Hyper Roll' to create a huge version of the player that shoots a wide beam across the entire screen with energy duplicates of Beat, Rush, and Eddie. Battle Network series Beat's counterpart in the MegaMan Battle Network series is a Navi Customizer program that appear once per battle in multiplayer NetBattles to take one of the opponent's Mega/Giga chips to the player use. Mega Man and Bass CD data A bird-type robot that Dr. Cossack has presented to Megaman. He can grab and carry Megaman. "Go on a diet, Megaman." Good point: Speed & power Bad point: Wanderlust Like: Flying Dislike: Heavy cargo Trivia *His saying ("Go on a diet, Megaman.") and his dislike (heavy cargo) may have something to do with his funny expression in Mega Man 7 when he rescues Mega Man from a pit but is ridden for too long. *Beat would appear in Mega Man: The Power Battle, but was removed from the game before the release. However, his sprites remained in the game data as he makes an appearance as a support unit in the sequel. http://www.sprites-inc.co.uk/files/Classic/PowerB/Unused/ Category:Mega Man characters Category:Mega Man items Category:Mega Man 5 items Category:Mega Man IV items Category:Mega Man 6 items Category:Mega Man 7 items Category:Mega Man and Bass items Category:Characters with music names Category:Robots made by Dr. Cossack